A Fish Tale
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: In this story is my version of the little mermaid. This is a guy on guy story. Sasukexoc
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic here.**

**I don't own any naruto characters that were used in this story.**

**Mikhail and his dad are oc's that I created.**

My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm a mermaid prince. My father is stict yet kind and wise to his people. I only don't like the part that he keeps me inside the palace at all times. I know its for my safety since I'm his only child and heir to the throne. I know he can have another child with his new wife at any time and give me some freedom. His wife is not my mother since she died when I was born which was nearly 18 years ago. I keep an old locket of hers with me since it has her picture in it as well.

Today is the day of a terrible storm which comes every year one or two more times. Today is also the day I chose to sneak out of the palace to go above the seas. When I got to the world above I spotted a ship filled with humans whom appear to be celebrating. I swim closer to get a better look at them out of curiosite and of the stories. Once I'm close enough I find a rope to clime and a perch to sit on so I can watch them. I watch as some dance, others play music, clap along, and sing as well. I notice the human sitting near me looks very board.

He has dark raven black hair that stands in the back and dark eyes as well. Another human arpoches him and asks "So little brother how do you like your party? Would you rather be back at home in your room reading, Sasuke?"

The human Sasuke tells him "Brother you know I don't like gatherings. Yes, I would rather be reading then being out here on this ship with you Itachi."

The human Ithachi tells him "Its not that bad besides its not every day a prince turns 18 years old."

Sasuke just looks away from him towared the sea with a bored face still. I want to touch him and feel his pale skin compared to mine which is white like a human animal sheep. I suddenly hear the storm coming in and turn to the sea which I know is safe. I quickly jump in and wait for the storm to pass and be gone for the year for now. I swim as far down as I can till I hear the ship break that holds the one called Sasuke. I turn around to see it sinking and broken into peaces of wood. I look through all of the sinking ship to find Sasuke who is between the light and darkness of the sea.

I quickly grab him and pull him toward the surface once there I place him on a floating peace of wood. I then pull him toward the nearby shore line and lay him on his back on the sand. I start to panic when his chest doesn't move up and down. I take a deep breath and place my lips on his and release the air in my mouth. I then push on his rib cage trying to start his heart up again. I stop when I hear coughing coming from him and movement once again. I look at him and brush his hair away out of his face to get a better look at him. His skin is soft yes but mine is softer and colder then his is.

He brings one hand up to touch my face which spokes me at first but I like the feeling of his hand. I stay with him on the shore till I hear someone call out his name. I turn toward the sound then to the sea where I quickly make my escape. I hide behind a rock and watch as Itachi runs up to him and sits him up stait. I here him ask Sasuke "Are you okay Sasuke? I thought I had lost you for a moment there."

Sasuke tells him "I'm fine brother. I only wonder who it was that saced me from drowning. The one with the crimson hair and soft cold skin."

I blush as he saies those things then head back to the kingdom. Once I'm there I'm greeted by the royal gaurd and brought to my father. He asks me "Where have you been all this time Mikhail?"

I tell him "I'm sorry father. I only wanted to look up at sky and watch the clouds till the storm came. I found a place to hide till it was safe to come out and return home. I'm sorry I worried you father."

He tells me "Just don't do that again without telling me alright?"

I ask him "So I can go to the surface but I have to tell you first?"

He tells me "Yes you can but only after you tell me you are. Now go to bed it has been a long day."

I tell him "Goodnight, papa."

I kiss him on the cheek and head off to my bed room. I feel bad for not telling him the truth but I couldn't tell him about Sasuke. I layed on my bed for sometime till I feel asleep. In the morning I awake to the sound of my door slamming open and seeing my step-mother. She yells at me "WHY DOES HE CARE SOME MUCH ABOUT YOU?"

I tell her with a yawn "Probably cause I look like my mother I don't really know."

She tells me "Then I will take her place in his heart."

I tell her "Noone can take her place step-mother. She was the only one he truely loved with all his heart."

She got so mad by that comment that she quickly swam out of my room. I got out of bed to go see my father and tell him that I'm going to the serface. Once I do I head toward the shore I left Sasuke on to see if he will appear. I wait nearly ten minutes till he appears and looks out towared the sea as if looking for me. I want to swim up to him and tell him that I was the one who saved him. I remeber the gift my father told me we all have which is the gift to change into a human.

I swim to the far side of the shore where I hide the things I find in the ocean. I change there and put on a dress that I found in a sunken chest in a fancy sunken ship. I put it on and tie it up in the back as good as I can tie it. I leave my hair down till I'm done getting dressed and head toward a close rock to hide. The dress is red velvet over cream silk with corset backing to it. It has tears along the bottom, sleeves, and collar which shows I been in a reck. I also have no shoes to go with it so it all works together with what he will think happened.

I then hear him say "Who goes there? Come out now."

I slowly come out from behind the rock and tell him "Please don't hurt me. I have been ship recked for a few days now. I only found land today. Can you help me?"

He tells me "Come with me I will take you to the palace young miss."

I ask him "What is your name kind sir?"

I already know it but I don't want any suspicion. He tells me "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What is your name young miss?"

I tell him "My name is Mikhail Williams. Thank you for the help Sasuke."

With that he leads me to his home to look after me. He leads me to a room and gives me some new cloths to change into. I go into the bathroom and change into a full silk red dress with matching shoes. I'm good at walking with and without shoes before hand incase this ever happened. I come out to show him how I look. The collar covers up to my midneck, the sleeves cover my entire arms, and the dress goes all the way to the floor. The shoes are red but also flat so I won't fall on my but. Once he has seen me he hands me a cream colored ribbon to put in my hair. I braid it then pull it to my left shoulder and around to the front of my body.

He then leads me to a grand dinning room. At the table is Itachi and a man with silver hair and another with brown hair. The silver haired man had an eye patch over his left eye that also has a scar on it. The brown haired man has a scar going over his nose and his hair pulled back. Itachi asks Sasuke "Who is this lovely lady you have on your arm?"

He tells him "This is Mikhail. She was ship recked for a time and only found land today. She is to be kept here till her family comes for her."

We then take a seat near the others and wait for the other person to come. Suddenly a blue fish like man enters the room and sits beside Itachi after that we eat. I tell Sasuke "I'm going to explore the castle to pass the time alright?"

He just nodes to me and I take off to explore the castle. I walk around till I hear foot steps behind. I stop and turn to see the blue man walking up behind me I ask him "Do you need something?"

He tells me "You are not human are you?"

I ask him "What do you mean I'm 'not human'?"

He tells me "You are most likely a mermaid or something not human."

I ask him "How did you know I wasn't human?"

He tells me "I'm not human either but mine you can see but your's is your skin tone. You are whit like a sheep but your touch must be a cold touch."

I tell him "You are right that I'm not human but I'm also not a girl. I'm the merprince."

He neals befor me and tells me "It is an honor to meet you your highness. Why are you here and not in the palace?"

I tell him "You know of the night of the storm right? Well I was the one who saved Sasuke that night. I fell in love with him at first sight but yet I have not the courage to tell him. Don't tell anyone what I have told you not till the day I tell Sasuke my feelings myself."

He nods and walks away and I go back to exploring the castle till I meet up with Sasuke. He gives me a tour of the town to make up for the time we spent apart. At night he told me in his room "You remind me of the one who saved me the day of the storm."

I tell him "Sasuke there is something I need to tell you."

He asks me "What is it Mikhail?"

I tell him "I am the one who saved you that day. I'm the soft skinned red haired person who saved you that day. I'm not a girl either I'm really a boy and a merman. I didn't know how to tell you all this but I love you to much to keep it a secret."

He tells me "I don't care what you are as long as you will be mine. Will you be mine from now on Mikhail?"

I rap my arms around his neck and tell him "I will forever more."

He then kisses me gentaly but then it turns more pashionate and deep. We land on the bed after sometime and stop kissing to catch our breaths. I can feel his left hand reach under the dress and travel up my leg to my thigh. His other hand removes my shoes and undoes the dress while pulling down. I remove his cloths as well to help out but my body won't stop trembling from his touch. I moan when his left hand touchs my soft spot on my inner right thigh. I cover my mouth in shock of the sound I just made.

He giggles at my reaction and touches the place again making me moan again. He starts to place butterfly kisses from my chin down to my neck to my chest. He then starts to play with my nipples biting, sucking, kissing, and nibbling at them. I start to moan louder and wimper as well but mainly moaning and panting. Sasuke's right hand then grabs my erection and starts pumping it. His left hand comes up to my mouth so that I can suck on three of his fingers so he can prepare me. I suck on them till he takes them away and starts streaching me for when he puts his in.

I wiggle and writher under him as he touches me. Once he dems me streached he places his cock at my entrance and slams into me. I scream out in pure pleasure as he hits my prostate with each thrust into me. Once he licks me behind my left ear I cum over both of our chests. I can feel his cum paint my inner walls of my hole and bits my neck marking me as his mate.

In the morning I awake to see Sasuke holding me tightly in hi arms protectivly. I turn around to see Itachi staring at us. I ask him "Is there something you need sir?"

He tells me "Only one thing and that is to know that you two love each other."

I tell him "We do with all our hearts."

He nods and leaves the room. I then notice something outside of the window. I get up, wrap myself in a sheet, and walk over to it. I open the window to find my father standing there looking pissed. I tell him "I'm sorry I lied to you apout meeting him but I knew you would be mad. Please don't hurt him father I love him, please."

He tells you "Alright since you love each other so much I'll allow it, but if he hurts you I will not be forgiving."

We both hear a mumbled replie to that from Sasuke "I won't hurt him you can trust me on that."

With that father leaves with a smile on his face. Sasuke and I live the rest of our live together and happy.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>This is my life even though I hate it but I can't leave since this is my home and all my friends live here. Though those friends are animals like a falcon, a polar bear, a Siberian tiger, and a gray wolf that I all found abandoned. The only time I get to see them is when I work on the outside of the house or going to the market. My only problem is that step-mother puts me in tattered, dirty, brown dress that should be thrown away but forced onto me. Today was another normal day since it started with me doing the chores that is till near mid-day when I had to go to market.<p>

Tsunade told me "Mikhail go to the market and get these things as we go look for new cloths."

I tell her as I take the list "Yes, madam."

With that I leave first with my basket so that I have something to hold the things I buy with Kaji the wolf. As I walk through the market to get the things I notice a strange man looking at some fruit. I walk over to him and ask "Do you need some help, sir?"

He looks up at me and that is when I see his black eyes and hair that is short as well as spiked. He tells me "I don't know what is good to buy. I would really like some help."

I nod my then I start to help him which turns out all right since he only wanted an apple. I then agree to let him help me in my own shopping which turns out to be really fun since we get to know each other. Once I'm finished I tell him good bye then head home as he goes to his I guess but we never to each other our names so he is a mystery. That is till we get invitations to the prince's ball that is to go on tonight problem is that I have nothing to wear. I stay at home as my step family goes to it but once they are gone I pull a box out from under my bed.

I open it to reveal my mothers old dress that is in need of repair so I fix it as fast as I can. Once I'm done I put it on then let Yuki the falcon help tie the back nice and tight so no one can tell I'm a man. I then put on my shoes then go to the barn to get Thor my black Arabian horse to take me. I put a cloak on then put my invitation in the pocket of it then head toward the palace to have some free time. Once I get there I show them the letter and they let me in as I leave Thor by the gate with the cloak. I know my step family wont know me since they have never seen my true hair color since it is usually covered in dirt.

Right after I enter the ball room I spot Sakura and Ino curtsying to a man that I can guess is the prince. He then looks up and our eyes meet making me blush then turn away till I hear him walk toward me. When he gets to me I look up to see that he is the man from the market that I helped get the apple. He asks me "Aren't you the girl that I meet back in the market place earlier this morning?"

I tell him "Yes, that was me. I never would have thought you were the prince at first glance but I guess appearances aren't everything."

He then bows so I curtsy then take his hand as he leads me across the floor in a waltz's that feels like a dream. That is till I spot my step-family leaving so I stop then try to leave but he grabs my arm to stop me. He then asks me "Where are you going now in such a hurry?"

I tell him "I forgot that I had other plans so I really must go. This is good bye."

With that I break his grip then run as fast as I can put I lose one of my slippers that is made of red colored glass. I go to grab it till I hear the prince so I run to Thor, mount, then ride off back home where I hide Thor then rush up stairs before they get back. I put the dress away then put on the dress I had on earlier since that I the only thing I have besides what is in the room. I then go to bed with the dress and shoe hidden safely under my bed which is the reason why it is dirty. That is till Tsunade slams open my room and grabs my arm then drags me down the stairs. Where waiting at the door is the grand duke and a page with the slipper that I dropped last night.

She then throws me into the ground making my sides hurt and my body ache. I then stand and go over to the chair to have the page try the shoe on my foot that is till Tsunade trips him. Which made the shoe shatter on the floor so I look to Yuki to get the other as the duke panics at the sight. I tell him "Please calm down."

He tells me "How can I calm down when I've failed the job I was given and could be killed."

I then hold my hands out as Yuki place the slipper in my hands and I bend down to show him. I tell him "I have the other slipper so please calm down."

He smiles then takes the shoe and tries it on my foot which it fits perfectly. Tsunade then asks "How are you they girl if you look like such a mess everyday and have only that one dress?"

I tell her "The dress I wore was my mothers so I fixed it before putting it on I washed up then left. I rode there and back on Thor the Arabian horse papa left me in his will before he met you. The shoes were with the dress so I got them from mama as well."

She seems to have gotten really made at me then walks over to me and tries to hit me. The duke stops her before she can and tells her "You can not hurt her anymore since she is to wed prince Sasuke."

I then jump up in shock and ask him "When was that said and how can I wed someone I don't really know?"

He tells me "It was said this morning and you will be like other princesses that are wed to prince's."

I then blush and tell him "I don't mean that because you see I'm really a boy but step-mother has been making me dress like a girl."

Tsunade then smiles and tells him "So now the prince is free to wed one of mine instead of this tramp."

He then asks me "You are of Kenoshen blood are you not?"

I tell him "Yes, I am since my father was the last of the Kenoshen blood line before he had me. Oh! I get what you mean since I'm a kenoshen male I can give birth to my only love kin so we can still wed."

He nods his head then removes the shoe before I fall over then leads me to the coach but I ask him "What of my animal's? If I leave them here I fear they will be mistreated so can they come with us?"

He tells me "If that will keep you happy."

I smile then get in with Yuki and Kaji as Terra the bear, Kori the tiger, and Thor follow us. When we get to the palace the first on I meet is the king who is happy to see me then takes to the duke who tells him everything. At the same time Sasuke comes outside and walks over to us and over hears the dukes talk with the king. He then comes over to me and asks me "Is what he says true?"

I tell him "Yes, it is but I never told anyone because I was afraid that people would hate me."

He then brushes one hand across my check and tells me "I would never hate you though your step-family I might."

I look up at him and smile as he pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r<p> 


End file.
